Lunch Break
by Threebranch
Summary: This is my attempt at a sequel for Chlorine that I wrote just for fun and to try to tie up any loose ends from the story. It doesn't matter how good you are as an artist. It's good to remember to take a break once in a while and get something to eat. Otherwise you'll finish your work on an empty stomach. Rated M because of inbred characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, this is my attempt to write a sequel to 'Chlorine.' For this story, I'm parodying a hilarious Youtube video 'Types of People in Drive Thrus' by Loveliveserve. Check them out if you haven't already. There are also one or two more parodies mixed in just for laughs.**

**One more thing I need to confess, I wrote this in a day but I've been planning this for about two weeks.**

**If there are still any plotlines that are still not resolved, please let me know so I can try to resolve them.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

**Lunch Break**

It's been only a month since Gloom Eclipse's unforgettable performance at the talent show. Since then, it's only been getting hotter as the summer continues on.

This isn't a problem for Joey Damone, as the air conditioner in his car works with nothing to complain about. He's taken up the habit of starting up the air conditioner then standing outside his car for a few minutes so he wouldn't have to endure the blazing heat inside it.

That's what he had been doing for a while now every time he wants to pick up one of his friends and drive them somewhere.

Now in the driver's seat, he's now staring off into the distance like he's staring off into space.

"_The year is 1962._

A nightclub bouncer from the Bronx named Tony Vallelonga finds himself without a job because the CopaCabana nightclub has temporarily closed down for renovations.

He accepted a job driving a pianist by the name of Don Shirley through the deep south.

The whole journey takes place on and off over a year and a half."

Sitting in the backseat, Lyle looks up from his notes. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." Said Joey. "I found this random movie just sitting by the ketchup a few days ago while I was working. I don't know WHY it was there, I just figured it was worth watching because somebody went through the trouble of PUTTING it there!

Just like the vegetables in home appliances! Like the clothes in the make-up department! Like the VACUUM in the FREEZER!

I needed something to calm me down. A random movie that I found in a random spot in the store seemed to do the trick for me.

Anyway, enough about me, I've been meaning to ask...how does your… dad… feel about that song you've played? What was it? Chlorine?"

"Well…" Lyle relaxes his shoulders. "He said that it was great."

"Umm… anything else?"

"He suggested that I get a haircut. Not a snowball's chance in Hell, I told him."

"Ha! That's what I want to hear!"

Lyle then notices Joey pull into a drive-thru line.

"Joey, I don't have any money on me!"

"It's fine man! It's on me! Just keep writing more of those awesome songs of yours, okay?

I can see it all now… _**'Come see the inbred freaks perform.'**_"

"_Welcome to the Burpin' Burger, what can we get for you today?"_

Joey speaks into the device.

"Yeah, can I get the chicken sandwich with the medium fries and diet coke with an apple pie!"

He turns his head to face Lyle.

"What do you want?"

"Uh… just… let me have what you're having!"

Joey then yells at the device again.

"I'll have another one of those! That'll be all!"

"_That'll be $18.75, sir."_

"Thank you."

Having finished with his order, Joey then notices the papers that Lyle is looking rather invested into.

"Hey, what are you even reading anyway?"

"It's… the lyrics to the song 'Some Nights.' I listened in on my dad singing it a week ago… really drove a few of my aunts crazy. _'I was never one to believe the hype.' _That one just stands out to me for some reason."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Lemy is ordering food from a Burger King.

"Yeah… that's the Whopper meal with cheese…

ACTUALLY, wait! Scratch all that!

Let me get the ten piece… TWENTY PIECE NUGGETS!

Wait… NO, TAKE THAT OFF! I'll take a… large Capri-sun!

Two cheeseburgers… wait..."

* * *

**(FIVE HOURS LATER… Also, shout out to Mr. Alcoholic.)**

27 year old Loan Loud hates her job.

"Welcome to Burger King, how may I help you?"

"_Yeah, can I get a cheeseburger?"_

"Huh?"

"_Cheeseburger, please?"_

"Could you speak up!?"

"_Could I have the cheeseburger meal with fries?"_

"You said you want the meal or not!?"

"_Yes… the meal please?"_

"What else?"

"_Two chocolate chip cookies."_

"We don't have those!"

"_Do you guys have ice cream?"_

"No!"

"_Is the ice cream machine working?"_

"It LITERALLY isn't right now!"

"_Okay… for the next one, my son wants a kids meal."_

"For a boy or a girl!?"

"_Boy!"_

"Is that it?"

"_That'll be a plain cheeseburger for that meal."_

"Okay… with what drink?"

"_Fruit Punch."_

"Large or small!"

"_Small please."_

Loan rubs the sides of her head. This is literally not worth the $9.45 per hour.

"And for the first one! You didn't tell me what size you wanted for the first one!"

"_It'll be a large."_

"Is that all!?"

"_... yes…"_

* * *

The next day, Joey is on his way to the Loud House from McDonalds to watch Gloom Eclipse's band practice with Stuart riding passenger.

Looking through the bags, Stuart says to Joey,

"There's no straws in here!"

"Napkins?"

"No straws! No napkins either!"

"Okay… is my apple pie in there!?"

After searching through the bags some more, Stuart shakes his head.

"There's LITERALLY no apple pie!"

Ignoring the urge to run the red light and make an illegal U-turn, Joey tries to calm down instead.

"Every FUCKING time!" He shouts while punching the steering wheel.

Stuart then holds up his m&m McFlurry.

"Hey… at least the ice cream machine works."

* * *

It's now a day later and Lyle and Bobby are at the Burpin' Burger drive-thru with Liena driving.

Deciding on his food, Bobby explains it to Liena.

"I'll have two plain hamburgers with barbecue sauce with a large diet coke."

Liena speaks into the device.

"Can we get a large coke!?"

"No! No! DIET COKE!" Interrupted Bobby.

"Diet coke?"

"Large diet coke, two plain hamburgers with barbecue sauce."

Liena speaks out to the device again.

"Can we get… two cheeseburgers…"

"What? No!"

"...and a diet cheeseburger."

"WHAT!?"

Liena turns to face her younger brother.

"Okay… what do you want, brother?"

"A… six piece chicken tenders. That's all." Answered a hesitant Lyle.

"Can we get the nuggets!?"

"Liena!" Interrupts Lyle. "The tenders are DIFFERENT from the nuggets!"

He buries his head in his hands. Why did Lemy have to go with Joey?

* * *

Pulling up to the Chick-fil-a drive-thru line, Joey knew he had to see it to believe it.

His best friend, Lemy, had just told him that his sister got fired from Goodwill for some unknown reason and is now working at this restaurant…

Outside… in over 100 degree heat.

"It's… a great day to be in… Chick-fil-a." Struggled Lyra. Even though she had some things to help her cool down, it's not enough.

"Hahaha. Lyra Loud. This is what it came to, huh bitch!" Insulted Joey.

Feeling a waterfall of sweat running down her face, she keeps her composure.

"I… already apologized.. For all that."

From the passenger's seat, Lemy orders for Joey and himself.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, sis. We're gonna have two deluxe sandwich combos!"

"Okay… *Pants* My pleasure."

Joey then continues with Lemy's order.

"Both of those will be with lemonade. Large."

"A… large?"

"Yeah, and… how many nuggets come with the larger size nuggets?"

"Um… ah… um."

Joey and Lemy now look more concerned than smug at this point. Now thinking they should go easier.

"Uh...sis? You alright? Maybe you should head back inside and cool down a bit. And if anybody yells at you for leaving your post just yell back at them for me, okay?"

"My… my pleasure."

"OH! ADD ON A STRAWBERRY SHAKE TO OUR ORDER!"

Joey then looks at his friend in confusion. Why the sudden order add-on?

* * *

Back in his room because it's hot outside, Lyle is seen playing some notes on his piano when his brother lets himself in while knocking.

"Knock knock, man. I got you a milkshake." Said Lemy. _"It's strawberry."_

Lyle then takes the milkshake and sips it.

"Thanks, I needed that."

"So how's the new song coming along? You know… 'The Hype?'"

Smiling at his brother, he answers,

"How about I show you?"

Playing on his piano, Lyle sings,

"**Nice to know my kind, will be on my side.**

**I don't believe the hype.**

…

**And you know you're a terrible sight,**

**But you'll be just fine!**

**Just don't believe the hype!"**

Lemy just stood there, his mouth hanging slightly open.

"How's that?" Questioned Lyle.

Lemy calmly answers.

"By… your kind, you mean creative people, right?"

* * *

**Okay, that's the sequel. So what do you guys think? I won't even label this story as complete until you guys think it is. If there's still any plotlines that I need to resolve, let me know and I'll make another chapter for this in MAYBE four to six months. Hopefully sooner.**

**Thank you.**


	2. Quick Message

Okay, I need to get this off my chest. After watching 'Bohemian Rhapsody' again, I decided to give 'Chlorine' a SERIOUS sequel. However, don't expect the first chapter to be posted until somewhere around Father's Day in **2020\. **I'll make up for it by having the story take place a little more than a year after the events of Chlorine in the month of June. Not just for that reason, I have a ton of other projects planned and I'd rather focus on those.

Thank you guys so much for following Chlorine and look forward to the sequel.

The title may change in the future but I think I'll call it…

**Father's Day: Battle of the Bands.**


End file.
